Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping (2019)
Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping is a 2019 sequel to Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) Its Rated PG. It Is The sixth Installment Of the Ice Age Film Series. by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios Synopis 2 years have passed since Ice Age 5: Collision Course and things have settled down again. The Sub-Heros Have Faced And Survived: Ice Ages, Floods, Dinosaurs, Breaking Contents, Asteroids Collisions. And Now There EPICEST Adventure Ever. Granny and Teddy have decided to move to The Valley, Peaches and Julian had a kid called Seymour and Sid and Brooke had a kid too called Scott. Also Diego and Shira also had a cub called Waylon. BUT Captain Marco and Captain Nak the 2 brothers of the late Captain Gutt kidnap Seymour and Scott! so The Herd must get those 2 kids back and put a stop the pirates once and for all! Plot After Scrat Falls from the Blue Sky Studios Logo. Scrat is still flying the UFO. It Suddenly Runs Out Of Gas, And Falls Down And Scrat Screams. The UFO was crashed down to Earth. The Screen Shaked and a Loud Crash and a explosion Explodes. Scrat Grunts. He Tryed to fix it. But It Still was broken. The Acorn fell on the top of his head. The Screen shakes again. Its the herd. Then The Title appeared Ice Age: The Kidnapping. Manny and the herd ran real fast. Manny Was A Little Nervous. He Knows That Her Daughter Is Having A Kid. Ellie Tells his that is its is awesome. MeanWhile Peaches and Julian Is at the Geotopia Hospital. Peaches Is Really Worried. Julian Said The pain will go away. Then we switch to Shira and Diego. Diego is Excited that he will be a father. Sid Knows To. The scene switches back the the herd getting to the Geotopia Hospital. Once They Made it they Ran into the doors then into the elevator. Then Ellie Opened The Door. Peaches Finally Got Her Kid. Manny Was Happy In Tears. He blowed his trunk on Ellie. Ellie Sighed. He needed a name. Peaches Named Him Seymour. Shira and Diego Got There Kid To. Diego Named Him Waylon And Sid And Brooke Got There Kids To. Brooke Named Her Scott. To Be Continued Cast Ray Romano as Manny a Woolly Mammoth and the no nonsense leader of The Herd John Leguizamo as Sidney a Giant Ground Sloth and the founder of The Herd Denis Leary as Diego a Smilodon and Manny's BFF Queen Latifah as Ellie a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife Keke Palmer as Peaches a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's daughter Adam DeVine as Julian a Mastodon and Peaches' husband Seann William Scott as Crash a Possum Josh Peck as Eddie a Possum Simon Pegg as Buck a Weasel Jenefier Lopez as Shira a Smilodon and Diego's wife Hayden Rolence as Waylon and Scott a Grey Smilodon and a Red Giant Ground Sloth and Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke's kids Alex Gould as Seymour a Brown Mastodon and Peaches and Julian's kid Wanda Sykes as Granny a Giant Ground Sloth Jessi J as Brooke a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's wife Josh Gad as Louis a Hedgehog Melissa Rauch as Francine a Giant Ground Sloth who becomes Marshall's love interest Nick Offerman as Gavin a Saurornithoides Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie a Saurornithoides Max Greenfield as Roger a Dakotaraptor Chris Wedge as Scrat a Saber Tooth Squirrel Karen Disher as Scratte a Flying Saber Tooth Squirrel Michael Strahan as Teddy a Palaeolagus and Granny's husband Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama a Llama who moves to The Valley Drake as Ethan a Woolly Mammoth and Julian's mate Nicki Minaj as Steffie a Woolly Mammoth and Ethan's wife Heather Morris as Katie a Woolly Mammoth Elle Fanning as Meghan a Woolly Mammoth Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco a Gigantopithecus and the main antagonist Jeremy Renner as Captain Nak a Gigantopithecus and the secondary antagonist Aziz Ansari as Squint a Palaeolagus who survived in Ice Age The Great Eggscape Kunal Nayyar as Gupta a Badger who survived in Ice Age 4. He joins The Herd Nick Frost as Flynn a Elephant Seal who survived in Ice Age 4 Rebel Wilson as Raz a Procoptodon who survived in Ice Age 4 Jack Black as Zeke a Smilodon who joins The Herd Diedrich Bader as Oscar a Smilodon who joins The Herd Alan Tudyk as Lenny, Bertie and Milton a Homotherium and Giant Ground Sloths (Sid's dad and brother) They join The Herd too Ben Stiller as Red Horn a Red and Black Spinosaurus Ricky Gervais as Elvis Icical a White and Light Blue Cryolophosaurus who was the frozen dinosaur in Ice Age 1 Steve Coogan as Ripup a Dark Blue Procoptodon who joins The Herd Nicki Watkins as Olivia a Dinofelis and Waylon's love interest Jim Cummings as Bronzin a New Zealand Giant Moa who joins The Herd Michelle Rodrigeuz as Rio Pearls a New Zealand Giant Haast's Eagle Steve Blum as Chuckles a Dire Wolf who joins The Herd Emma Watson as Bites a Andrewsarchus Mark Hamill as Krack a Megalania Udo Kier as Witty a Megapiranha who was the frozen fish in Ice Age 1 Jason Segel as Ozzie a purple and maroon Procoptodon Breendan Fraser as Rudy a white Baryonyx Christina Ricci as Momma Dinosaur a Tyrannosaurus Rex Ben Glieb as Marshall sid's brother Joy Behar as Eunice sid's mum Cedric the Entertainer and Stephen Root as Carl and Frank who join The Herd Rhianna as Brianna a Australian Brush Tailed Possum and Crash's love interest Shakira as Allison a Australian Honey Possum and Eddie's Love Interest Bonnie Wright as Sophie a Porcupine and Louis's love interest John Leguizamo as the announcer which is used for time cards. Trivia *In This Film will be the best 2019 film ever! *This Film will get the new kids *This maybe the final Chapter *The herd is back for there Most EPIC adventure *This concludes a Surprise ending. called: Ice Age Idol * Locations The Valley Geotopia Geotopias Hospital- Where Brooke, Peaches, And Shiras kids are born The Camp Site Pirate Island- The Home of Captain Marco and Nak SoundTracks This Films Score Music is By John Powell, David Newman, Charlie Brittsie, Guy Moon And John Debney And Was Released In July 25 2019 1. Poi e by Patea Maori Club 2. The Best Day Ever From: SpongeBob SquarePants 3. Battle Music used in ice age 1 in tigers attack clip 4. What makes you beautiful by 1D 5.Good time by Owl City 6. Elle King Exs and Ohs 7. Uptown Funk 8. Battle music of ice age 1 in Mannys battle on the tigers except Diego 9. A sad Piano song Ending Songs 10. I'm A Believer. Music By Shrek The Musical 11. Better When I'm Dancing Preformed By: Keke Palmer, Queen Latifah, Jessi J, Jennifer Lopez, Bonnie Wright, Shakira, Rhianna, Tara Strong 12. We're The Chipmunks (DeeTownRemix) 13. Jimmy Neutron Theme ( Bowling For Soup) Credits Release Date On Theaters July 25 2019 On TV September 1 2019 On VHS, DVD, Blu-Ray, And Digital HD October 20 2019 Rating Rated PG Some material may not be suitable for all ages Some Action Crude Humor Brief Language Rude Humor/Peril Trailer / Transprites 20TH CENTURY FOX AND BLUE SKY STUDIOS SHOW UP. Narrator: 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios present. Manny: That is where the pirates Went. So that is where we are going Narrator: They are back Sid: does any one know where we can get Pre teen plutonium Narrator 2: 20th century fox and Blue Sky Studios do not advocate the preteen plutonium Diego: Whoop's Narrator: For there most EPIC adventure Peaches: the kids are gone Narrator: This is the sneak peak The herd: Yeah Narrator: From The Creaters Of Ice Age: Collision Course And Rio 2 Sid: This Is The BEST DAY EVER! Narrator: New kids Peaches: he's perfect Julian: we shall call her little peaches Peaches: I got a better idea Peaches: Seymour Sid: my kids called Scott Shira: Waylon (Door Busts Out) Ellie: Where's the baby! Peaches, Shira and Brooke: Right HERE! Manny Gasps! Manny: They're perfect Narrator: But the pirates return The Herd: The PIRATES!!!!!! Manny: They kidnapped the Kids!!! Manny: Its Up to Us the save the kids and put and end at the pirates. Once And For All! (Echo's!) The Herd: SAY WHAT!!!! Eddie: Common Everyone Crash: Yeah! Its the only way. Louis: Well I agree The herd: Yeah Narrator: Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping Narrator: Rated PG Narrator: Coming Soon in 2019 Peaches: So Excited TRAILER ENDS Trailers DVD menu Updates On This Page Gallery Squeal Will Be Released 2022 Category:2019 Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Ice Age Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sequels Category:20th Century Fox Category:2019 Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rio Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Series Finales Category:The Final Chapter Category:Steve Oedekerk Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:Film scores by Guy Moon Category:Paul Marshal Category:Chris Wedge Category:Carlos Saldnaha Category:Films music by John Debney Category:Film scores by David Newmen Category:TV-PG Category:Ice Age 6